The present disclosure generally relates to the field of biochemical research, biochemical routine analytics, clinical diagnostics and clinical research and relates to an apparatus for separating cuvettes supplied in bulk form. It further relates to a system for analyzing samples provided with an apparatus for separating cuvettes and a corresponding process for separating cuvettes supplied in bulk form to the system for analyzing samples.
In recent years, automated analytical instruments (“analyzers”) offering a variety of analytical methods have become commercially available. Modern analyzers usually can process samples in standard sample vessels such as plastic cuvettes which allow for an easy and cost-effective sample analysis such as, for example, by photometric methods. In order to process samples in a batch-wise or continuous manner, it is known to supply a plurality of cuvettes in bulk form to the analyzer which, however, must be automatically separated for the processing of samples.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an apparatus for separating cuvettes which is simple and robust in construction, can be manufactured and maintained in cost-efficient manner and requires only small constructional space.